


Rival Partners

by GotBanX



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotBanX/pseuds/GotBanX
Summary: If the only way to make him look at me is by seducing him as a woman, then I shall become the most beautiful woman he ever saw. I will skate for his attention, and I will hold his attention on me throughout the whole time. So look at me and don't look away!Hyungwon and Hoseok are both figure skaters. And while Hoseok is a famous figure skater, Hyungwon keeps crushing on him in the shadows.





	Rival Partners

**Author's Note:**

> *Peaks out of hideout*   
Sorry for disappearing for years. I haven’t been able to write anything for a long time. But I read a certain fanfic last week and it inspired me to write again.   
This two part fic is obviously inspired by Yuri on Ice! But it has it’s differences as well.   
I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I won’t take long to post the second and final part. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

_If the only way to make him look at me is by seducing him as a woman, then I shall become the most beautiful woman he ever saw. I will skate for his attention, and I will hold his attention on me throughout the whole time. So look at me and don't look away!_

Hyungwon had began skating ever since his mother decided that his 4-year-old self needed a hobby, that had him get out of the house. She tried football but the boy just stood next to her crying. Basketball, volleyball, tennis, baseball all seemed to have the same effect on the boy. So then she resorted to a gentler, more poised kind of sport. Figure skating. It wasn't her and her husband's first choice of sport but if it got her son out of the house, it was good enough. Besides, Hyungwon seemed to love it.

And it was there where Hyungwon met Hoseok. Hoseok was a year older than Hyungwon and he was already a hardworking skater. The two became friends at the skate centre and grew up that way.

At 11 years old Hoseok had already entered his first skate competition and at such a young age he already made a name to himself by placing second. Hyungwon was happy and proud of his friend. Unlike him, Hoseok was hardworking and dedicated to practice. Hyungwon liked to skate, but he did not like to sweat or practice. So he kept growing under Hoseok's shadow.

At 14 Hoseok won his first gold medal at the biggest skate competition for his age range. He constantly kept encouraging Hyungwon to practice more and enter competitions, yet his friend was more than happy to just watch. It was better that way. Besides, Hyungwon never thought he would ever manage to beat Hoseok in the class battles anyway.

When Hoseok turned 18, he got immediately into higher and better competitions. And at 19, he got gold with the highest ever recorded score in the biggest skate competition. Up until then, Hyungwon remained the good yet unknown skater. However, the younger had been hiding a secret all of his own.

At 10 years, when Hoseok won his first medal, Hyungwon was fighting a big urge to go up to his friend and kiss him on the podium in front of everyone. At 13, Hyungwon had given a name to the feelings he had. No longer of friendship, but of 'want' and 'need'. At such a young age he had no courage to call it love. When Hoseok won his gold, Hyungwon was desperate to tell him how he was feeling, however, a certain 15-year-old female skater would not get off Hoseok's neck so the boy decided it was for the best. At 18, when Hoseok won the most important award with the highest score recorded, Hyungwon was not there. He preferred to stay at home and watch the competition on T.V. He knew there would be a lot of girls trying to get his friend's attention, and the tall male did not want to witness that.

Hyungwon decided to keep it hidden within him, and thus the two remained good friends, mostly meeting during practice and occasionally when the skate team went out together.

However, things just could not remain that way for a very long time and Hyungwon knew that. Hyungwon had just turned 20 And the whole team was practicing for upcoming competitions. It was rather common for different schools to meet up and have a friendly competition between them. One that had both Hoseok and Hyungwon participating in. After a lot of arguing from both his coaches, his parents and even Hoseok himself, Hyungwon agreed to give competing a try. However, he was only doing it for one year in order to get all of them to shut up about it.

A few minutes into stretching and warmup when suddenly all everyone was able to hear was a pained groan as well as the sound of someone falling. As soon as Hyungwon turned to the direction of the sound, he saw Hoseok on the floor, grabbing his ankle in pain. A skater from the other school stood next to him, half apologizing, half smirking and Hyungwon felt a rush of anger boiling to his head.

”What the hell did you do that for?” the tall male was quickly next to Hoseok, but another member of their team, Hyunwoo held Hyungwon from the shoulder before he could move any closer.   
”I didn't do anything, ” he said, his tone not even pretending to be apologetic, ”he bumped into me.”   
Hyunwoo pulled Hyungwon backwards and out of the skate area while the injured male was being carried away. The entire school exited the ring following Hoseok to the infirmary.

”He’s out of the season. Good job. Without him we would definitely win this time.”   
Hyungwon wanted to go back and punch him but Hyunwoo stopped him again, ”let’s go to Hoseok. Fighting them like this won't do him any good.”

  
”It’s not broken but it is definitely fractured. We need to get him to a hospital, but I can assure you he won't be able to skate any time soon.”   
Hearing those words made the whole team feel lost, broken as if the whole world just stopped. Sure, there were many other talented skaters at that school, but somehow they all relied on Hoseok.   
”We’ll talk about this later,” it was the coach who broke the silence. ”We need to get him to a hospital. Hyungwon come with me. Hyunwoo, you take the rest of the team, go back on the ring and pulverize those idiots to tears! They better learn not to mess with us.”   
”Yes coach!” the entire team replied in union and they all followed the orders given to them.

Hyungwon was unable to speak throughout entire ride to the hospital. He could see Hoseok was in pain even though the older male was trying hard to keep his groans and moans of pain from escaping his lips. While Hoseok was in the X-ray room and the coach was phoning his parents, Hyungwon was sitting down, clutching his hands tightly and trying hard not to cry.

”Like the nurse told you, it is not broken, but it is fractured. The fracture is not deep so it won't take long to heal, but we suggest he doesn't skate on it for a while as it might fracture again and possibly even break. Maybe take a break for this season to make sure it heals well.”   
Those words felt like rocks being thrown on the injured’s head. With each passing year his skating career grew shorter, and this was a wasted year in his mind. However, he did not want to break down in front of everyone so Hoseok did the most to keep his emotions inside.

The coach exited the room with the doctor, asking him for suggestions for better recovery and that was when the older took a closer, good look at his friend.   
”Hey, I’m the one injured. Why do you look like you’re about to cry?” Hoseok teased. He was glad that his friend was there, or else he would have broken down as well.   
”I’m not going to cry!" Hyungwon defended himself, ”I’m just pissed. You should have been in competition this year.”  
Hoseok smiled softly, ”I’ll get another shot. Besides, it’s your chance to beat me and win the gold, ” he joked.   
”I don't want to compete without you there.”   
”Hey, no! You have to compete and you have to win. You promised us you would compete this year. Besides, you and Hyunwoo are the best shots we have. You can't just dump us like that.”  
The younger one looked down at his hands. Why did they even trust him this much? He never entered a competition before, and he never even won against Hoseok or Hyunwoo. Why did they trust him to win?  
”It’s no fun if you're not in it.”   
Hoseok smiled, ”then you better prepare yourself for when I come back.”   
Hyungwon looked up, surprised to see Hoseok smiling at him. How was he able to remain so mentally strong after something like that? He was smiling while Hyungwon was on the verge of tears.

He did not know when the coach came in but he surprised both of them when he spoke. ”You better train your ass off this season Hyungwon. We need you in that ring.”   
Hyungwon did not know how to reply to that, but thankfully, Hoseok’s parents had arrived which successfully interrupted him speaking.

Things did not change much after that. Except that Hyungwon was thrown into much harder practice and instead of being teased by Hoseok from beside him, he was teased by Hoseok from the chairs around the ring. The older male was able to get out of the hospital right away, however his leg was bandaged and he was required to sit almost the whole time.   
”Take my routines,” Hoseok told a rather panicked Hyungwon. The taller’s worry had soon been shifted from having too much to do to not having a skate routine to perform.   
”I can't take your routines. You did them, they’re yours.”   
”It’s not like I’m going to use them anyway. Change them to become more your style, but you should take them. At least have some of my work to help you. Kind of like a charm.”   
Hyungwon’s heart skipped when he heard Hoseok say that. He was sure that the male had no such intention but to the taller, it felt almost like a confession.   
”I’ll tell coach about it and I will send you what I had recorded of it tonight when I get home. I know you can do it Hyungwon, I have been telling you that since we were kids. So now at least take my routine and win.” Hyungwon could do nothing besides nod at that.

For the following two weeks Hyungwon spent most of his time on the ice rink, practicing to Hoseok’s routines over and over. The owner of the routines and his coach where there the entire time, constantly giving him tips on how to change it and Hyungwon took them all. However, there was a particular one which he could not understand at all. ’Make it your own.’ This was a routine completely crafted by Hoseok. How could he possibly make it his own? Hoseok had chosen a rather daring, yet sexy style of music and dance. It suited him perfectly, but in order for it to suit Hyungwon, the taller thought that it had to be changed completely. Hyungwon was not sexy, and neither did he know how to be sexy. It was hard enough having to look at Hoseok while performing. Having him watch the taller perform it was totally embarrassing for him.

The thought of it was still on his mind. ’You dance it perfectly, but you are not making it your own yet.’ Those words kept resounding in his mind and the first scheduled competition was only 3 days away. Since it was Hyungwon’s first time competing he had to start all the way from the lowest level.

Minhyuk, a newbie skater dropped down next to him on the bench, huffing and sweating. ”What are you beating yourself about? You dance the routines well enough and you land the jumps clean.” Minhyuk was never the type to beat around the bush when he wanted to say something. It both scared and relaxed Hyungwon, knowing that the younger would say it as it is.   
”How do you make a routine yours?” Hyungwon asked. He wanted to dump himself in a hole and never come out. He who had been dancing for years was asking advice from someone who started skating less than two years prior.   
”Is this because you have Hoseok hyung’s routines?” Minhyuk took a deep breath, ”well I say as long as you like dancing it, the routine is yours. But I guess, maybe try to feel what the dance is conveying?”   
The older looked at him puzzled. The blond sweaty hair on Minhyuk’s forehead was getting in his eyes but it was making him look far less aloof than he usually did.   
”When I saw Hoseok hyung dance it the first time it was extremely exciting to watch, as if he was telling a story with his movements. He was expressing his love to the girl he likes, wanting her to give him the attention he had been giving her all along. Kind of like seducing her. His eyes, his facial expression, his moves, they where all trying to capture her heart. At least that’s what it felt like for me.”  
Hyungwon dropped his head in his hands and groaned. He never ever competed for the attention of a girl, he did not even know what it felt like to want a girl’s attention. He never once cared about that in his entire life.   
Minhyuk noticed his worry once more, ”how about your try to think of a crush? And dance to the song as if you are dancing it in front of them to get their attention. Just imagine your crush everywhere in the stands, as if the entire public watching is just her.”   
Hyungwon blushed a little. The only crush he ever had was Hoseok himself. How would he be able to pull something like that? ”Do you imagine your crush during your routine?”   
It was Minhyuk’s turn to blush, which was very surprising for the older, ” well, yes I guess I do. I better get back to practice, ” and with that the shorter ran off.

  
Three days passed by very quickly. Hyungwon kept practicing hard, even without Hoseok or the coach. He was using Hoseok’s routines. He was skating in Hoseok’s place. He was being mentored and assisted by Hoseok. There was no way Hyungwon was going to let himself lose that early. Hyungwon was dressed and all prepared to do his routine. He had to go third and the first skater had already started.   
”You can do it! Don’t worry too much. You did everything perfect during practice, so just think of this as practice and everything will go well.” Hoseok was next to him trying to encourage him before he had to go and take a seat with the public. ”I believe in you!” He tapped his shoulder before running off to take his seat.   
Hyungwon was waiting next to his coach and Hyunwoo, the other participant from the school. He was slowly managing to calm his nerves until he looked up. It was rather heartbreaking to him, however Hoseok was suddenly talking to a girl next to him, who looked too close to being just someone he met there. It was getting on Hyungwon’s nerves, the fact that Hoseok was not paying attention to him and suddenly he was not feeling as confident as he did a few seconds earlier.

”Remember, skate for your crush’s attention like Minhyuk told you,” Hyunwoo said. Hyungwon looked at him surprised and wanted to ask what he meant, however he did not have the time to as immediately he was pushed into the ice rink.

’Skate for his attention, skate to get his attention’ those words where occupying Hyungwon’s mind just as he was being introduced to the public. There were a few claps but they where not too loud, which was obvious in Hyungwon’s mind as no one had known about him before that day. His eyes fell on Hoseok again. Hoseok’s attention was being switched between him and the girl.

_”Remember, skate for your crush’s attention like Minhyuk told you.”  
’Skate for his attention, skate to get his attention’_

He took the centre and the music was just about to start. Then it clicked in his mind.

_‘If the only way to make him look at me is by seducing him as a woman, then I shall become the most beautiful woman he ever saw. I will skate for his attention, and I will hold his attention on me throughout the whole time. So look at me and don't look away Hoseok!’_

The music started and Hyungwon began. It was a blur from his point of view. He was unable to see or hear anything. His mind only blinded by the fact that he wanted Hoseok to look at him and no one else. He was not even listening to the speaker commenting about his performance. All he knew was he had one job as that was to make Hoseok look at him and look at him proudly.

The music came to an end and so did Hyungwon. The viewers cheered loudly, many of them even standing up to clap and shout.   
”Magnificent performance by the newest skater on the ring. Where has he been hiding the whole time?”   
Hyungwon looked around and the first thing he noticed was the look on Hoseok’s face as he was beaming at him. He looked in awe, surprised, but most of all he looked as if he was unable to take his eyes off Hyungwon, and at that Hyungwon smiled. He bowed and gently exited the ring, making way for the next skater to try and beat his performance. He got to his coach who looked incredibly happy along with Hyunwoo next to him. They both congratulated him and Hyungwon followed his coach to go and wait for his results.

It was not a surprise to many seeing his result. Hyungwon was placed 1st with an incredible score difference to the one placed 2nd.   
”That is a great score Hyungwon. We knew you could do it. Now keep the same attitude for the next routine and you got this.”

He did not need to be told that twice. While waiting to perform his free, his eyes where constantly on Hoseok, who seemed as excited as Hyungwon was. No longer sitting down, but clinging onto the rails in front of him. It was as if he was about to jump in the ring himself. Hyungwon was soon back in the middle of the ring once more. He looked at Hoseok who had his eyes on him already.  
  
_'That's right, look at me. Only at me. I am dancing this for you.’_

Hyungwon 'was able to maintain the first place, easily winning gold, while Hyunwoo placed third, allowing both of them to continue forward in the competitions. After they picked up their things the two exited to the main entrance, where their entire school was waiting and cheering on them. Hyungwon’s eyes searched for Hoseok, unable to see him at first, having him grow slightly disappointed. Suddenly he got a soft punch on his arm and he turned quickly to complain about it, only to be greeted by Hoseok next to him. He had a look full of amusement and pride in his eyes, and it made the taller smile shyly.   
“I told you that you will be able to win it! You where amazing.”   
Hyungwon smiled wider, “thank you.”   
Hoseok smiled back and they continued with the others out of the building.


End file.
